Harry Potter and the VKs
by Jakob1Zane1
Summary: harry at the age of seven is abused by his relatives and wish himself away from there and appears on the isle of the lost where he is found by mal & co they take him in and he gets a new family
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note**

 **Hello to my first story ( Please be nice ) this is just something I wanted to do to see if I'm good at it please tell me what I do wrong and what I do right and english is not my first language. Now while writing this I was looking at other stories like this and realised that the story I've thought of is really similar to Ghost the fox's story the orphan of the lost but i'll try to change my story if it gets too similar anyway on to the story**

 **Disclaimer I don't own harry potter or descendants those rights are to J.K Rowling and disney respectively**

Speech

 _Thoughts_

Harry was 7 years old he lived with his uncle,aunt and cousin since his parents died in a car crash when he was little. Right now harry was in his cupboard that was his bedroom. He is trying to block out the pain from his arm it was broken from when his uncle beat him when he accidentally burning their lunch. Harry wished he wasn't here he wished he was anywhere else when he felt something weird.

At hogwarts in scotland albus dumbledore was in his office when his monitors on harry potter went of telling him something was wrong he informed his staff he was gonna leave and with the help of his phoenix fawkes left to private drive 4 and checked the occupants and found that harry potter was missing and sent out search parties but they would give up years later because the boy-who-lived was gone

The sound that of a crowd met him and he opened his eyes and saw he was in a alley he looked out of the alley and saw people walking around looking at each other suspiciously. Then he heard a commotion and saw four kids running hand pushing people over and stealing there were two boys and two girls. One if the boys had long brown hair while the other had short white hair the girls both had long hair one blue and one purple. They were gonna run past me when the purple haired girl saw me I tried to walk back and hide in the alley but she walked up to me and kneeled down.

"What are you doing alone little guy". She asked that was when the blue haired girl walked up and saw me.

She squealed "he's so cute" I flinched away at the loud sound the purple haired one seemed annoyed but turned back to me and smiled the two boys a also arrived but just stood to the side.

The purple haired one asked "What's your name my name is mal she is evie and those two are carlos and jay" they lifted their hand when their name was said.

"My name is harry" I said quietly I tried to hide my broken arm so that they wouldn't see but the girl mal noticed.

"Hey carlos could you give me a bandage he seems to have hurt his arm." she said

"Yeah just wait a second." he rummaged in his pockets for a few seconds before giving the bandage to mal she asked for my arm and i hesitantly gave it to her. She gently set the bandage.

When she was finished she asked me "where is your parents you should get back to them".

"They are dead". I answered "I live with my aunt but I don't like it there"

Mal was about to ask why when carlos interrupted he seemed to stare at harry with realisation and a little sorrow. He said "mal let it be he can stay with us i'm sure you guys wouldn't mind" the others shook their heads "do you want to stay with us at least for a while harry" I nodded they seemed nice.

Seeing his nod mal and took his hand and as they started walking she asked "how old are you".

I answered "i'm 7 years old how old are you".

"13 all of us" answered evie she was leading the way as mal was walking with him he had noticed that mal seemed like the leader of the group. When we arrived they showed me how to enter their place you had to throw a rock at a sign.

They had to leave real quick to talk to their parents but said they would come back as soon as they could he sat down in the couch and looked around at the walls. He saw much graffiti pictures that they probably did themselves he sat there a while before falling asleep. When they came back so did they see him asleep put a blanket on him and let him sleep.

Mal looked at carlos and asked "why were you so adamant that we take him in"

Carlos answered "Because I saw how he flinched from touch not even the kids here on the isle do that except if someone is constantly hurting them. And he did not want to return to his aunt's why do you think that is". Mal thought about what he said and realised it made sense so she agreed they would keep taking care of harry. They all promised themselves they would protect harry and make sure nothing happened to him.

 **Now i realise it's short but it's my first time writing and the first chapter the next chapter we're jumping forward to the start of the first descendants movie and will tell shortly what happened the 3 years in between that will be easier because I can just change things from the movie instead of having to come up with a whole original chapter please give me feedback so I can do better**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note**

 **This is before I even know if people are reading my story so excuse me if I do the same mistakes but anyway don't have much to say this time so on with the story.**

 **P.S harry still has magic and learns how to use wandless magic**

 **Disclaimer I don't own anything HP is owned by J.K rowling and descendants is owned by disney**

Speech

 _Thoughts_

The VKs have taught harry a lot the past three years they taught him how to defend himself and how to steal and most importantly how to escape if caught at least they think so harry himself thinks how to defend himself was more important.

But what he found most fun to learn was magic he had found out about his magical ability a year after the others had taken him in.

He had been trying to steal from someone when they had grabbed him he had gotten so scared he had accidentally blasted them down the street.

After that he had tried replicating it and tested what else he could do and so far so is there few things he can't do.

It had proven useful many times when they had been in trouble.

Mal could also do magic but she had to say stuff for it to work plus her magic didn't work on the isle nor did any other magic but his.

Nowadays they don't really have to use it but to have fun or someone gets hurt and have to be healed.

Through the years so had harry also grown he had filled out wasn't only skin and bones anymore and has some small amounts of muscles he also looks older than 10 he looked more like 12 because he had used his magic to heal his body which had somehow also accelerated his growth a little.

He also had a lot of fun with them just playing pranks and other stuff like that with carlos and jay while he talked more with mal and was evie's favorite dress up doll he saw them as his family.

He had turned into their voice of reason if someone was stressed or panicked then he would be the one to calm them down.

Today they were just running around and having fun. Later when they were just sitting around talking harry saw mal tense a little and knew that meant her mom maleficent was behind him but ignored it and continued talking. When he heard her clear her throat to catch our attention and I turned around and waited for her to speak when she saw we were listening so did she say "I have good news" with a smile that told us we weren't gonna like it" you have been chosen to be allowed into auradon to go in school there" we all groaned mal spoke first "why would we want to go to a school full of princes and princesses"

Maleficent explained to her "because you're going to steal fairy godmothers wand and give it to me" now harry spoke "why would we do that" he asked "what's in it for us"

Now maleficent laughed "what's in it for you, you get of this island."

harry stared at her "we are already getting that they are taking us there."

now maleficent seemed angry "and how long till they send you back."

harry continues going against her despite the others shaking their heads at him " depends on whether or not we want to get sent back we could get sent back the first day or never get sent back if we behave."

here maleficent conceded defeat "fine you can choose one thing you want when you get back."

harry nodded satisfied "but you can't choose because you're not going only those four were sent an invite." he just shrugged and sat down again.

"Wait is harry not coming." the other four exclaimed maleficent laughed "of course not they sent for villain kids." with that she walked away but not before giving a book to mal stating it would work over there. It was a spellbook when she was gone did the others start ranting about how it was unfair that he wasn't allowed to go.

In the end so did harry have to tell them to be quiet "start thinking I can do magic I will just make myself invisible and go with you" they instantly calmed down and realised he was right the only problem now he thought is remaining undetected

The day they were to go to auradon came and they stood and waited for their ride i stood with them invisible and they let me enter first when the limo came they all entered jay and carlos started fighting over the candy.

Harry just sat there smiling amusedly and eating candy while he could he would worry about being found later right now he wanted to relax.

He would worry when they arrived right now he wanted to enjoy the moment and be with his family.

When they arrived so did I leave first and step out of the way to make sure i wasn't caught before I left so did I tell mal we would all meet in carlos and jay's room.

Then I watched the interaction with prince ben seemed that he was genuinely excited they are here.

I wonder how he managed to stay happy considering how they acted so disinterested even though I know better they are excited to be here especially evie.

It was always her dream to go to auradon but she always refused to tell mal that.

They started going in so I followed I went with carlos and jay when they were alone so did I reveal myself.

They almost jumped out of their skin I was still laughing when the girls arrived.

We just sat there and talked for a while deciding how to hide me the best.

We decided I was gonna eat lunch and stuff like that during the night while everyone slept.

And go with the others during the day and go with a different one every day.

 **This one was hurried but I had an idea on how it would go and I can promise you I would have forgotten it by tomorrow and I'm tired it's 21:40 right now and I had a busy day I was tired which probably affected my writing but tell me what to change and i'll try**


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors note**

 **I gotta say I did not expect to even have on follower on the story for a while and I have got 8 in 12 hours since I released the first one. This time i'm gonna go over the first four days of school.**

 **I were also told of a few mistakes I made and i'll try to not repeat them anyway thanks for showing interest and on to the story.**

 **Disclaimer I don't own HP or descendants they belong to J.K Rowling and Disney respectively**

Speech

 _Thoughts_

The first day in auradon so did Harry go with Mal he noticed how Ben always seemed to appear around her asking how they were settling in and stuff like that.

And he seemed nervous around her but not the kind of scared nervous people usually are around her. He didn't know what it was but he was gonna keep an eye on the prince.

" _These lessons are boring."_ thought Harry " _who would willingly sit in one of these classes."_ Then he realised he did not have to be here as he wasn't a student so he left and wandered the halls he would be back before class ended. He saw Evie in chemistry class sitting next to Dopey's son who showed them their way to their rooms yesterday Doug.

Harry liked the guy because of two reasons first it was amusing how the guy couldn't remember all the names of his uncles and second he was smart so he might get Evie to stop hiding how smart she really is. He continued exploring the school he liked the grounds he saw a field but it wasn't for any sport he knew. He noticed the time and started going back he would find out some other time. He got back in time to see mal leave the classroom she was going to meet the others outside he saw that they had already gathered at one of the picnic tables.

He thought for a few seconds on the pros and cons of scaring Jay and Carlos again by saying something but the cons outweighed the pros so he didn't do it. They just sat there and talked about how their first day had been like he noticed how Evie had much more stuff than before and decided he was gonna ask about it later they passed through the rest of the day.

At night when Harry was eating so were the others sitting with him talking. "Why do you have more stuff than the others Evie." He asked " Well this guy Chad asked me if I would do it for him so he could go on a date with me" She said happily Harry almost didn't want to burst her bubble but knew she would be sad later otherwise " You do realise he's using you when you have done his homework so will he probably just ignore you till he needs your help again" Harry said a little sadly as he saw her face fall. "You don't need some guy alright you have us. You know what I will go with you tomorrow when you give him back his unfinished homework and if he starts giving you trouble so will I take care of it" the others nodded showing their support also. They decided to call it a night and went back to their rooms.

The next day so did Harry go with Evie and saw how before first class so did she give Chad his homework back. At first he smiled and was about to thank her when she told him she hadn't done it and that he would have to find someone else to try to trick into doing his work for him. He stared shocked at her as if no one had ever told him no but at the same time he probably hadn't he seemed spoiled. But soon he turned angry he looked like he was about to punch her and Harry was ready to step in but he seemed to calm down and just walked away muttering. Evie took a few seconds to collect herself then started towards her lesson it was boring but Harry stayed to be nearby if she needed him.

The next lesson so did she have chemistry again she sat next to Doug again. Doug seemed to notice something had happened but didn't comment Harry liked the guy even more now. He knew when to talk and when you are supposed to be quiet. After class Doug asked Evie what it was that was bothering her she just smiled and told him to not worry she had already taken care of it. He just shrugged and let it be but still looked confused. Harry could understand why, she was much more subdued today.

He watched as Evie became happier during the day spending most of it with Doug and Harry continued watching from a distance making sure she was okay he would talk with her later.

Later at night when they were all gathered again so did he notice that she was genuinely happy again and decided to not bring it up. They were all talking about who Harry would go with the next day. They decided he was gonna go with Jay.

The next day was really boring as usual Jay had the same lessons as Evie and Mal had already had. The exciting part was later after lunch when they had P.A where they played tourney. That explained which sport the field was for. Jay seemed to enjoy himself. Carlos looked like he would faint when Jay ran at him with full speed but Harry was sure he would also enjoy it with a little training which he would apparently get by prince Ben tomorrow. Jay got a place on the team. He tried to hide it but Harry noticed how happy he was about it. They played a few more matches before ending.

Later when they all met together so did Harry say "someone seemed to enjoy themselves playing tourney today" with a sing-song voice looking at Jay. He just rolled his eyes and said "it's fun" as if that explained everything which it kinda did. They continued talking for about an hour before going to bed.

The fourth day in auradon so did Harry go with Carlos. And as usual so was it boring day after four days so were he already bored out of his mind but he decided that's probably because he can't walk around freely or talk to people. Later when Carlos was training with Ben so did he see a dog running towards them and was afraid about how Carlos would react and seeing him run into the woods explained why. He followed Ben to the woods and saw Carlos clinging to a tree with the dog barking underneath him. Ben hurried forward and asked why he was afraid of the dog He explained how he thinks they are vicious pack animals. After Ben had explained how they weren't so did Carlos try to pet the dog and after a while so did he calm down Ben decided to leave him alone to bond with the dog who was named dude. When Harry was sure he was gone so did he use his magic so no one would come here and then appeared in front of Carlos they just sat there a while talking before heading back Harry going invisible again and taking down his magic.

Later at night so did they have a new companion at the table dude had joined them tonight since he refused to leave Carlos side. But they had no complaints if he helped Caros with his fear then he was more than welcome to join them. They decided that night that Harry would now that he knew the layout a little just do what he wanted as long as he didn't get caught after talking for a while so did they go to bed.

 **Hey now I noticed two things while checking for grammar errors one almost no dialogue and two the start of the days and the nights kept repeating themselves know I was done with this chapter I did not want to write it all over again so I will try to fix those mistakes in later chapter anyway give me feedback over anymore mistakes I made and I'll try to fix those to**


	4. announcement

**I'm sorry to the people who have been showing support i haven't uploaded in almot a year now and that entire time so have i been trying to write the next chapter (except during school) but i just can't seem to write so i'll abandon it for now I might try some other time in the future but I'm stuck and just can't seem to get any words out so thanks once again for the support i'll try sometime to update but it will probbly not happen any time soon but I didn't want to just quit without telling you guys especially since i still get messages saying people are favoriting this story one year since last updated so i just wanted to say goodbye i hope i'll be able to write again eventually**


	5. up for adoption

Hello first of i wanna say sorry for everyone who thought this was a new chapter it is just a authors note and secondly I am back to writing but I just simply didn't like this story anymore and i am therefore putting it up for adoption all i ask is that whoever adopts it tells me so i can post a message here telling people that it is you who is the new owner

I will start some new stories soon just want to make sure that i actually want to continue what I start this time so I hope you will be patient with me. And as such i say goodbye for now


End file.
